Voices
by allhplover
Summary: Even in the Wizerding world hearing vocies isn't a good sign...or is it? HPSS. [CHAPTER ONE AND TWO REDONE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Not Mine**

**A/N: Well this is my first story, so enjoy.**

**Chapter: 1**

It was a nice quite night at the Dursley's. Dudley was off at summer camp with his friends. Harry was sitting at his desk in his room dreading the first day of school.

Harry was writing to Ron telling him that he would see him at school tomorrow and that Dumbledore was going to pick him up from the Dursley's. He put the letter in an envelop, gave it the Hedwig and sent her on her way.

Harry stood at the window watching her fly away. When he couldn't see her, he turned around and sat back down on his bed.

Just then a big brown owl came in and landed on his desk.

Harry walked up to it and took the letter from it. It was from Dumbledore, telling him that he would be there tomorrow at 7 am to pick him up.

Harry was too tired to stay up and wait, so he went to sleep.

But around 5 in the morning he heard a noise. Opening his eyes he saw a light. He got up and walked to it then the light filled the room and shot Harry back to the bed.

He landed on the bed but he kept falling.

000

When he opened his eyes he was at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. He started to panic has he sat down in a ball and started to cry.

000

Mean while at the Dursley's; Vernon yelled that he will be in the car waiting.

When he opened the door .Dumbledore was standing at the door step with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning." Dumbledore said as he walked in to the house.

Vernon's face turned red, "What the … what are you doing here!" Yelled Vernon, his turning face purple.

Dumbledore just looked at him and said "I'm here for Harry." He started to look around for him.

Vernon took him the Harry's room and unlocked it then turned to Dumbledore, "He is all yours!" As he walked down the stairs, Dumbledore could hear the Dursley's speed off.

When he opened the door he was Harry's body laying on the bed. He ran over to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" said Dumbledore has he check Harry.

He still had a pulse but he didn't move.

Dumbledore picked him up and apparition to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

000

"Madam Pomfrey, its Harry." Dumbledore said walking in the room holding Harry's body.

She walked in to the room and screamed "What happened to him!" She ran over to him pointing at a bed telling him to lay him down.

He turned to her, "I don't know, but no one shall know of this."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and she surrounded the bed with screens.

Dumbledore turned around and left to his office. Madam Pomfrey sat down next to Harry's bed. "What happened to you?" She said as she put her hand on Harry's forehead, it was cold as ice.

000

Harry got up and noticed the house elves running around getting things ready for the fest that night.

He was so confused that he didn't know where to go, but then Snape came to his mind. He felt warm inside and turned around and ran to the dungeons where he would be.

000

When he got to the door he started to shake, last time he was here he told Snape how he felt about him and when he gave Snape their first kiss.

He opened the door and Snape was sitting at his round desk getting things ready for the first day of school.

Harry smiled and ran to him saying, "Sevy my love im here!"

But Snape did nothing, Harry stopped at the front of his desk looking at him. Snape didn't even look at him, it was like he wasn't there.

He walked over to his side and put his hand on his face but it went through his face.

Harry started to cry and ran out of Snape's office.

000

He ran into the hospital wing to talk to Madam Pomfrey, but the first thing he saw was a bed that was covered with screens.

He slowly walked over to it and looked behind the screens. "That's me, but how … what!" He fell to his knees crying out for Snape to help him.

000

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Snape ran in.

"Severus, is everything ok?" Dumbledore said looking at a terrified Snape in front of his desk.

"Harry! I heard his voice. It was like he was crying!" Snape said breathing heavily.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Snape sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk and explained to him what had happened. "Well I was sitting in my office and I heard someone crying and so I opened my office door and no one was there, then I heard my name being called. It was saying 'Sevy, it's me Harry. I need you'. Then it was gone."

Dumbledore stood up and told Snape to fallow him that he has something he needs to see.

000

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey walked up with a sad look on her face.

She took Snape's arm and took him over to a screened bed. She pushed two screens away to revel Harry's body. Snape dropped to his knees and started to scream. "No! This can't be!"

Madam Pomfrey said "He's still alive. We don't know what happened to him."

Dumbledore put his hand on Snape's shoulder and said "Im sorry Severus, but you need to pull it together, the students will be arriving in a few hours."

Madam Pomfrey asked "What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore said as he started to walk out.

Snape got up and sat next to Harry and held his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Mine: I don't write the real Harry Potter stories. **

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2: **

Snape felt his heart starting to fall apart. He couldn't stand the pain of looking at Harry like this.

"It won't be the same not seeing your wonderful smile." Snape said has he started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "After what you said to me last year, I can't stop thinking it's true. I do love you. And you love me." Snape said as he leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

Snape then go up and started to walk out to door to go down stairs. Just when he turns the corner he ran into Lupin.

"Severus, I just heard is Harry ok?"

Snape shook his head but didn't say a word.

Snape then started to cry even more. Lupin put his arm around Snape's shoulders and tried to make him feel better knowing it won't work.

"I'm so sorry of what happened to Harry, I know how much he meant to you." Lupin said trying to stop tears in his eyes.

Snape gave a faint smile, "Thanks Remus."

Lupin then turns Snape around to go to the Great Hall. When they go to the back door behind the teachers table Lupin looked into Snape's eyes. He could see that this man standing in front of him looked lost and confused Severus Snape a man who he has know most of his life who is Strong and Smart. Now stands in front of him looking weak and helpless because the one thing he cared most about was gone.

000

"Ron, look at Snape he looks … different?" Hermione said.

Ron then looked over and saw Snape looking down at the table trying to fight his tears. "I bet Dumbledore told him to loosen up not to be such a blood ass!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

She smacked him, "Shut up don't be so mean!" yelled Hermione. Because she knew something was up. Something has happen to Harry.

Over the summer Harry would write to Hermione telling her about he dreams and telling her that he doesn't want to go to school. He was too afraid to face Snape again. Hermione felt so bad because she was the one that told Harry that he needed to tell Snape how he felt about him.

"I pushed him too far." Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Oh, it's Dumbledore." Ron said as he was trying to get Hermione to pay attention.

Dumbledore stood in front of the school with a sad look on is face. "Do to recent advents which have endangered Harry Potter, he has agreed to take part in a training program that will further enable our fight against Voldemort. I do not wish to tell you why exactly but I will tell you that he will be missed this year and will return here should he ever be needed before his training is completed before next year." He could hear people whispering around the Great Hall. He then put both of his arms in the air to tell people to be quiet. "We wish him the best."

When everyone started to clap Hermione looked over at Ron and stared at him. "What?" Ron said looking at her confused, you look sick." She then jumped up and grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the Great Hall when he stopped her.

"Where are we going?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Something is up so let's go." She said as she started to drag Ron up the stairs to the hospital wing.

When they got to the doors she swung the doors open and with that Snape shot straight up out of his seat. "What are you doing in here? You're not allowed." Snape said as he started to push them out of the door.

"Ron isn't feeling good, he needs to see Madam Pomfrey!" she said pushing herself and Ron in.

"Well that's nothing new with Mr. Weasley." Snape yelled out. But it was too late.

"What in the bloody hell … that can't be!" Ron looked back at Snape with a scared look in his eyes. Hermione pt her head on Ron's shoulder and started to cry.

Just then Dumbledore walked in with the other teachers. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. "What are you two doing here?" He said looking at them though his glasses.

"I knew something was wrong with Harry sir, I'm sorry." Hermione said as she looked to the ground in shame.

"What happened to him, Professor?" Ron said looking up at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but we do not know. He is still alive but in a deep sleep." Dumbledore turned around and asked Madam Pomfrey if she found anything out.

She shook her head. "I don't know sir."

"This is too much!" Ron said as he ran out of the hospital wing back to the common room.

"What can I do to help sir?"

"Not to tell anyone about this. Im sorry but that is all you can do." Dumbledore looked at Hermione and gave her a faint smile. "Off you go."

She then turned away and started to go back to the common room to talk to Ron about trying to find something.

Walking into the common room Fred, Gorge, and Ron were sitting by the fire. "We have to find away to do something." Hermione said as she first stepped into the common room.

"I told them, no one else knows." Ron said looking back at Hermione.

"Ok tomorrow after classes we will meet in the library to find out things. Ok?" She said looking around at them. They nodded and then they all went up stairs to go to bed.

000

Harry was still in Snape's office waiting for him to come back. "What am I going to do; I can't stay like this forever." He said as he sat down on top of Snape's round desk top.

While he was waiting for him he started to read papers on his desk. One caught he eye. "What's this?" Harry said as he moved it closer. His name was on it, the only thing on it. It said his name over and over again.

Harry started to smile a warm feeling ran through his body.

He got up and started to walk to the shelves behind his desk when the door opened. Harry's smile got bigger when he saw Snape walk in to the room.

He walked over to his desk and put the papers into a pile for tomorrow's classes. Then he started to walk into his bedroom. Harry followed him in and went straight to the bed and lay down. Snape went into the bathroom, walked back out and started to undo his cloak.

He slowly untied his cloak and let it slide off of his shoulders. Then undid his pants and threw them on a chair next to Harry's side of the bed.

When he started to unbutton his shirt Harry started to crawl to the end of the bed fighting the urge to rip the shirt off of him. But he finally got it off.

When he started to pull off his under shirt Harry lay back down and said, "Finally!"

Snape started to look around the room. "Who's there?" But no one answered. Harry was smiling at the sight in front of him.

Snape shook it off and slid under the cool black sheets. Just when he was about to fall asleep, Harry started to slowly move closer to him.

Harry laid there for a minute and then started to put his arm around Snape and then gave him a kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." Snape said half awake and half asleep, but it didn't last long. He shot up and started to breath heavy.

He then looked to the right side of the bed and saw an indention in the sheets like someone was laying there.

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Mine: I don't write the real Harry Potter stories. **

**A/N: Sorry it took me long but here it is!**

**Chapter 3: **

"Yes it's me!" Harry said as he sat up next to Snape.

Snape started to smile and look over at the direction where Harry was sitting. "What happened?" Snape said.

"I don't know. One moment I was sitting in my room then out of no where I see a light and I ended up here." Harry said as he put his hands on Snape's face.

Harry pulled Snape's closer to him, when his lips touched Snape's he slowly moved his hand down Snape's chest. Snape put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled his body closer to his.

Harry then took his lips off of Snape's to catch his breath when he saw Snape looking at him with a smile.

"I can see you." Snape said with his eye's locked on Harry's.

"What! You can." Harry said as he looked at Snape's body next to his.

Harry put his hand on Snape's chest pushing him slowly down on the bed. Slowly pushing his hand down and pulled the sheets off of Snape showing the rest of him.

Harry sat on Snape's lap and bent down. He started to kiss on his neck and collar bone. He could hear Snape starting to moan.

He started to slowly work his way down so he was biting Snape's hip. With that Snape started to arch his back and bend his knees.

When Snape felt Harry grab him he flinched with excitement. He could feel Harry's mouth on his hard cock.

Snape started to grab the sheets and pull them off of the bed. His heart was racing so fast he could hardly breathe.

Harry could feel Snape's heart beat on his tong as he rolled it up and down Snape's package. He glanced up to see Snape's face. Snape had his eye closed tightly and he was biting his lower lip.

Harry stopped and started to kiss his way up Snape's torso. That's when Snape grabbed Harry by his waist and threw him down on the bed on his stomach.

Snape slowly forced two fingers in Harry's ass trying to prepare him for penetration.

Harry grabbed on to the pillows in front of him, letting a small moan pass between his lips.

Harry gasped when he felt Snape forcing his way in. Snape was moving in a slow pace moving in and out of Harry.

Harry started to scream "Faster!" as he pushed his ass up into Snape even more.

So Snape went faster, which made Harry arch his back. Snape bent down and started to bite Harry's neck.

When Snape came in Harry he bit down harder with a taste of blood slipping past Snape's lips. Harry started to moan louder when Snape pulled himself out.

Out of nowhere Dumbledore runs in to the room yelling for Snape.

"I'm sorry Severus; I didn't know you were in bed now." Dumbledore said as he turned around waiting for Snape to cover himself.

"Dumbledore it's not..." Snape started to talk when Dumbledore turned around

"Harry's body is missing from the hospital wing!"

Snape turned to look at Harry then back at Dumbledore. His face turned white.

"We're trying our best. I will tell you more tomorrow, just get some sleep." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"He can't see me." Harry said as he sat up next to Snape. Both of them started to laugh. Just then Harry kissed Snape on the cheek, noticing he (Harry) was still hard. "So when are we going to finish this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Mine: I don't write the real Harry Potter stories. **

**A/N: Sorry I've been a bit busy. **

**Chapter 4: **

"Ron stop! You don't put that in just yet." Fred said as he grabbed the bottle from Ron's hand.

"But it's been five minuets." Ron said glaring at them.

"No it hasn't, it's been four minutes." Fred and George said as they rolled their eyes.

Hermione came up behind them and slammed an over sized book on the table making a echoed loudly.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron said looking at her.

"Harry's body is missing!" she screamed as she gasped for air.

"What!" said the three boy's sitting in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. He said that Harry's body is missing from the hospital wing and they have no idea what happened." She said as she paused for a moment to look at them.

"He wanted us to find out what has happened." She said as she sat down next to Ron.

"Ok that makes me feel a little bit better." Ron said as he looked at the book in front of him.

"Ok I found a few books that might help us with this." She said as she pulled out a few books out of her bag next to her.

"Wow that's a lot of reading." Fred said as he looked at the four books that she sat down on top of the big one sitting in front of them.

"He wrote to me about these dreams that he has been having all summer." She said as she opened one of the books to show all of the letters.

"What do you mean? He never told me about any dreams?" Ron said looking confused and pissed off.

"Harry felt weird to tell you because of how you acted when he said that he had feelings for Snape!" She said looking at him, her face turning red.

"I think you might need to shut up because you just keep getting in trouble." George said with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up." Ron said smacking George on his arm.

"Will you guys stop playing around? Harry's body is missing!" Hermione said opening one of the letters from Harry.

"It talks about him being in his room and a bright light filled the room and it felt like he was falling down. Then he saw Lord Voldemort standing in front of his life less body trying to get in it." She said having a scared look on her face when she looked up at the guys.

All of their faces were white. Hermione's hands were shaking wildly as she sat the letter down on the table.

**0000 **

"Professor Dumbledore what do you mean that Harry's body's missing!" Professor McGonagall said in shock of what he said.

"Yes, Im afraid that it's true. Harry's body is missing from the Hospital Wing and we don't know who is behind all of this." Dumbledore said as he looked at all of the teachers in front of him.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey said looking around the room for him.

"He is in his room getting some rest that he needs. I went down to his rooms to inform him." Dumbledore said as he looked down with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Well, I have Miss Granger and the Wesley brothers in the library trying to find out some information for us." He said looking around the room.

"What can we do?" Professor McGonagall said looking at Dumbledore with her teary eyes.

"Im sorry to say this, but nothing right now. Miss Granger knows what Harry has gone trough these last few months." He said dismissing the teachers from his office.

**0000 **

"So what you're saying is that Lord Voldemort want's Harry's body?" Fred said looking at all the letters.

"But he has his body. He came back two years ago. Why would he want Harry's body?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"I don't know but there has to be a reason. Maybe he wants it to pretend that he is Harry so that he could get in to places with out getting caught!" She said looking at them.

"Well if that's it, we need to find out where Harry's body is." Gorge said looking at everyone.

"Wait did it say that he saw Voldemort trying to take his body?" Fred looked up.

"Yeah that means..." Ron started to say but Hermione started to freak out.

"Harry's soul is out of his body. We need to find him. And I might know where to look." She said as she got up and started to run to Snape's rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Mine: I don't write the real Harry Potter stories. **

**A/N: Sorry I have been in the middle of moving and my computer didn't have internet for a while. **

**Chapter 5: **

Snape walked into the bedroom as Harry was just walking out of the bathroom. He sat down at the end of the bed and waved Harry over to him. Harry ran over and sat on his lap with he legs on either side of Snape.

"So how are you feeling?" Snape said as he slid his hands up Harry's neck, into his hair.

"I want you" Harry said as his eyes started to roll back from the touch of Snape's fingers rubbing behind his ears.

Snape smiled as Harry lend into him and started to kiss him. Snape pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and started to mess with him. Harry let out a small moan. Then Snape stopped, Harry started to gasp for air but jumped when he felt Snape's lips sucking on his neck.

"Sev..." Harry tried to talk but couldn't.

Snape stopped and looked at him as Harry started to unbutton Snape's shirt and slide it off of his shoulders. Then he slowly pushed him onto the bed and he took off his paints.

Snape laid there looking at him.

When they were both undressed, Snape started to rub his hands up and down Harry's back. Harry arched his back at that and let out another small moan. He then looked down at Snape with his hair in his face. He could see a grin growing on Snape's face. Harry lent in and started to kiss him again.

Then Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and switched places. He held Harry's hands above his head and started to kiss Harry. He could feel Snape getting excited with every harsh breath.

Harry started to push himself up onto Snape. His body started to shake as he felt Snape getting hard. Snape then slowly slid down one of his hand on Harry's sides, down to his butt.

Harry jumped as Snape slid one finger in and started to bite on Harry's neck.

"Don't tease me!" Harry yelled as Snape had two fingers in him. Snape bit harder, making Harry moan loudly. Snape pulled out both fingers and fixed Harry's legs to wrap around his waist and forced his way in. Harry screamed, fighting to break his hands free from Snape's grasp but he couldn't. Snape was going slow, Harry's body started to shake uncontrollably. At that Snape slid his one free hand to Harry's lower back.

Harry could feel Snape starting to shake. Harry closed his eyes as tight as he could, feeling the excitement build up inside of Snape.

Snape then pushed deep inside of Harry and released himself, yelling out. Snape's hands were on either side of Harry. Snape looked down at Harry with his hair falling into his face. With all of the excitement Harry came over himself when Snape pulled himself out.

Snape laid down next to Harry, trying to catch his breath. Harry rested his head on Snape's chest and started to lesson to his heart beat. Harry started to kiss Snape's chest as he rubbed his hand up and down Snape.

Snape looked at Harry and put his arm around him and they fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000

Hermione started to run down to the dungeons until she heard some one call her name. she stopped and turned around then a white light filled to Hall and she was frozen on the ground. A man stepped out of the corner and started to look at her then he was gone.

000000000000000000

"Where did she go?" Ron said as he walked in behind his brothers in to the common room.

"Don't know but she was off in her own little world." Fred said as he sat down near the fire.

Ron turned around trying to figure out why Harry wouldn't tell him about those dreams that he had been having over the summer. He shook his head, told the twins good night and walked up stairs to go to sleep. On the way up to his room Professor Dumbledore walked in and told them they had to go with him to the hospital wing.

Ron's heart dropped. They ran to the hospital wing and Dumbledore showed them to the bed.

Ron's face went white as he yelled out "Hermione… no it can't…!" he went to her and started to cry. Fred and Gorge stood next to their brother.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?" Dumbledore said as he looked at them.

"No, we were up in the library trying to find out what happen to Harry then she figured it out and ran out." Fred said as he tried to fight his tears.

"Do you know what she found out?" Dumbledore said looking at Fred.

"Yeah, she said something about a dream he had over the summer and everything." Fred said as he handed over one of the letters over to Dumbledore.

"Very well, you three stay right here I'm going to talk to Snape about this." Dumbledore said as he started to walk out of the hospital wing.

The three of them just stood there looking at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Mine: I don't write the real Harry Potter stories. **

**A/N: Sweet!! Chap 6 and it hasn't been a month!! Or two!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 6: **

Dumbledore was half way down from thedungeons when Peeves popped in front of him.

"What do you want Peeves." Dumbledore said rolling his eyes at the site of him.

"Nothing, I just thought you would like to know what happened to that muddblood." Peeves said with a laugh.

"Shut it Peeves!!! She has a name." Dumbledore yelled.

"Fine, I won't tell!" Peeves said has he stuck out his tongue.

"Ok, I guess the Bloody Baron won't mind helping you out with that." Dumbledore said as Peeves popped out of site.

Dumbledore walked to his office to call on the Bloody Baron for help.

000000000000

Sitting down at his desk the Bloody Baron came in with Peeves shaking and begging to leave.

"Hello, thank you for coming." Dumbledore said as the Bloody Baron nodded his head.

"Well, Peeves will you tell me what you saw?" Dumbledore said looking at Peeves.

"I saw Harry Potter putting a spell on her, there was a great flash of white light and she fell to the ground." Peeves said with a grimace on his face.

But before Dumbledore could speak Peeves said "But he wasn't himself, his eyes were like snakes!"

Dumbledore's face went white with that. "Thank you Peeves, Bloody Baron; that will be all."

The Bloody Baron went out of the room while Peeves stuck out his tongue at Dumbledore before he vanished.

Dumbledore looked at the letter that Harry wrote. "It can't be." He said getting up to go talk to Snape.

00000000000

"Hello lovely." Snape said has he kissed Harry.

"Hello, what time is it." Harry said as he cuddled with Snape.

"Don't worry about that." Snape said as he started to run his finger through Harry's hair.

Harry's eyes rolled back, "God I love it when you do that!" he said, moaning.

Just then, the door flung open and Dumbledore stopped at the door way looking at Snape.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore said.

Snape started to cover himself as he pushed Harry off the bed. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Snape yelled.

"I'll wait for you out in your sitting room." Dumbledore said, walking out and shaking his head.

Snape looked down at Harry "Sorry, I forgot that he can't see you." Harry smiled at him and nodded his head.

Snape got up and walked into the sitting room. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch next to the fire. Snape sat in front of him.

"What do you want?" Snape said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore handed Snape the letter that Harry wrote. "Peeves saw Harry put a curse on Hermione tonight when she was on her way to talk to you about that letter."

Snape looked at him. "That can't be Harry is here right now." Dumbledore raised an eye brow.

Harry sat next to Snape. Dumbledore jumped at the site of the indent on the seat. "Harry?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Well Peeves said that it wasn't Harry because his eyes looked snake like."

"But we need to help Hermione so that she could tell us what she figured out. She knows what to do." Dumbledore said getting up and walking to the door. "Snape, I'm depending on you, and Harry don't worry we'll try to fix this mess up." And with that Dumbledore walked out of the room.

000000000

Snape sat at his desk writing out notes for that potion for Hermione. Harry sat on the desk looking at him with tears in his eyes. Snape looked up at him.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, in just a bit she will be up and flapping that overly large mouth of hers." Snape said whipping a tear from Harry's face.

Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. "What? It's true." Snape said as he kissed Harry to shut him up.

"Got it!" Snape ran over to the supply closet and got what he needed and went to work. Harry laid down on the desk holding his head in pain. When Snape was done with the potion he looked over at Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" Snape said, walking over to him.

"Nothing, it's just a headache." Harry smiled and kissed Snape.

"Well I guess we better wake her up." Snape said as Harry got up from the desk.

00000000

Ron stood up when Snape walked in and sat next to Hermione. "Will she be ok?"

"Yes, Wesley, she'll be fine" Snape said has he gave her the potion.

Fred and Gorge ran over when they heard her wake up.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron said looking at her.

She sat up and looked around the room. "What happened to me?"

"You were on your way to talk to Snape about something and Peeves says he saw Harry or someone who looks like Harry curse you." Ron said looking down at her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she said looking over at Harry.

Snape raised his eye brow and Harry turned white.

"Hermione, Harry isn't here." Ron said looking over where she was staring at.

"No, he's right there." She said, pointing at him and smiling.


End file.
